


Malora Ficlets

by nycz



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Depression, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fireworks, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Murder, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reincarnation, Semi-Public Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Trolling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated Malora ficlets, usually under 1000 words long. Rating and possible warnings varies between ficlets. The first chapter's notes includes a table of content.</p><p>Major Character Death only applies to chapter 4.<br/>Graphic Depictions of Violence only applies to chapter 11.<br/>Chapter 16 takes place in the Sleeping Beauty universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [nyczsq.tumblr.com](https://nyczsq.tumblr.com) which is where these were first posted.
> 
> **List of ficlets:**
> 
> **1\. The New Teacher (Mature)**  
>  _Modern teacher/teacher AU. A little smut but nothing too explicit. Pretty fluffy._
> 
> **2\. My Dear Criminal (Teen)**  
>  _Aurora and Maleficent meet in jail, waiting to get bailed out. Crack through and through._
> 
> **3\. Insatiable Curiosity (Explicit)**  
>  _Aurora wants to taste Maleficent. Who is she to say no? Explicit smut. First time oral sex. Kind of fluffy._
> 
> **4\. To Touch the Clouds Once More (Teen)**  
>  _What if Maleficent hit the ground with Stefan at the end of the movie? Massive angst, blood, **(implied) major character death**. Beware._
> 
> **5\. All Those Years Ago (General)**  
>  _Maleficent meets a barista that looks impossibly like Aurora... who died centuries ago. Coffee shop AU mixed with reincarnation AU and modern AU._
> 
> **6\. Quiet Musings (Mature)**  
>  _A slightly different take on All Those Years Ago, this time from Aurora's POV. Second person POV, some vague smut._
> 
> **7\. The Journey (Teen)**  
>  _Maleficent finishes a journey to bring back the only thing she's ever truly cherished. Angst with a happy ending. Allusions/mentions of suicidal themes and depression._
> 
> **8\. Can't Look Away (General)**  
>  _Teacher/student AU with Aurora as the professor and Maleficent as the student. Kinda fluffy, kinda silly. No warnings._
> 
> **9\. Dark Blonde (Explicit)**  
>  _Maleficent and Aurora are both incredibly stubborn but this time Aurora has the upper hand. Mostly because Maleficent is tied to the bed. Bondage, orgasm denial/delay and smut._
> 
> **10\. Starting the New Year with a Bang (Explicit)**  
>  _A sweet and smutty little scene in the final moments of the year. No warnings._
> 
> **11\. Drip Drop (Mature)**  
>  _Maleficent investigate's a murder in Stefan's and Aurora's home. Warnings for graphic depictions of violence, murder and really unethical behavior._
> 
> **12\. Talk Eloquently to Me (Mature)**  
>  _At a particularly dull party, Aurora is approached by an eye-catching woman. Mostly smutfluffy banter._
> 
> **13\. The Fine Art of Trolling (Teen)**  
>  _Maleficent finds it amusing how strong opinions Aurora has on shipping and Xena. Fluffy crack with a bit of smut._
> 
> **14\. A Walk in the Park (Mature)**  
>  _Aurora dares Mal to dress a little more casually, but the dare doesn't turn out as she expected. Fluffy and smutty and silly._
> 
> **15\. I'm Not Possessive, I Just Glare a Lot (Teen)**  
>  _A quick, heated moment in a storage room in Aurora's castle. Light smut._
> 
> **16\. Silence, Girl (Explicit)**  
>  _A night in the dungeon. Bondage and D/s themes. Smut. Sleeping Beauty universe._
> 
> **17\. How to Rescue a Fair Maiden (Teen)**  
>  _Prince Phillip tries to rescue a certain princess, but he's not very good at it. Crack, with hints of smut._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern teacher/teacher AU. A little smut but nothing too explicit. Pretty fluffy.

Bubbly. That had been the first word that came to mind when Mal Moors met her new colleague, the teacher in English Literature. Smiling constantly, practically skipping through the corridors and somehow getting on everyone's good side, from the grumpiest teachers and the most anarchistic of the students to the janitors and everyone in between.

Everyone except Ms. Moors, that is. The ball of sunshine and happiness that was Aurora never failed to annoy her, if only because she found it increasingly difficult to keep her stoic facade intact whenever Aurora was nearby. But despite her scowls shot towards the young teacher and the curt, almost rude responses she gave, Aurora persisted with her friendly demeanor. If anything, Aurora was even _more_ friendly and chirpy with her than she was with anyone else.

As much as she loathed to admit it, though, the sunny teacher grew on her, slowly but surely. The curt responses grew longer and lost their sharp edge, the smiles became less guarded and when Aurora started calling her "Maleficent" – the nickname her students had given her, apparently taken from some movie villain she bore a resemblance to – she had already given up.

So perhaps it wasn't so odd after all, the position Maleficent found herself in now. Standing in one of the staff bathrooms, her body pressed up against Aurora's, one hand against the wall and one between the other teacher's legs, moving in a steady rhythm. Somehow, Aurora's incessantly upbeat disposition was a lot more tolerable when she had her arms slung around Maleficent's shoulders, moaning and mewling in pleasure. Her body was so warm and soft; she could only imagine what it would feel to have Aurora on her back in bed, groaning and clawing at the bed sheets. Her smile grew wider at the thought.

And when Aurora whimpered and shook, burying her face in the crook of Maleficent's neck, she didn't even bother to try to explain to herself why it felt so good to pull Aurora closer, stroking her until the last remnants of her orgasm had passed instead of just wiping her hand and leaving. It was supposed to be quick and meaningless, merely a quelling of urges, but seeing how Aurora had already managed to worm herself past every wall and defense Maleficent had, why would this be different?

Somehow, the soft kiss on her cheek and the whispered "see you at lunch" was enough to make it all feel right.


	2. My Dear Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw [this prompt](http://nyczsq.tumblr.com/post/101629025886/insomniackid7-guarneretoye-consider-these) and I just couldn’t help myself:
> 
> **waiting in a holding cell together for our friends to bail us out and you’re unexpectedly cool au**
> 
> It was too ridiculous to pass up. So yeah. Complete crack. Aurora is drunk. Maleficent has got weird sisters. Pardon the possible OOC and/or errors.

Stepping into the holding cell, Maleficent sighed. It was just about as dreary as it had been the last time she was here.

"Hi there," the other occupant said with a dopey smile, waving at her. "I'm Aurora. What's your name?"

Maleficent sighed, sitting down on the bench opposite the girl. Waiting here was bad enough; spending the time with some drunk girl certainly didn't liven up the situation. Still, she supposed it didn't hurt to be polite. "I'm Maleficent. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh," the girl cooed, watching Maleficent as if she was some kind of strange mythological being. Maybe she was high? "That's really pretty," she mumbled, her eyes wide and shining.

"Thank you," Maleficent replied, unsure of how to handle the girl. There was a reason she didn't go out too much. Even so, Aurora seemed fairly harmless, so against her better judgment she continued, "what are you in here for?"

Aurora's face immediately dropped, her sunny smile being replaced by an almost petulant scowl. "Stabbed my boyfriend," she muttered.

Maleficent blinked. "What?"

"I stabbed my boyfriend," she hiccuped and giggled before growing serious again, "a little. He was being a jerk." She frowned. "I guess he's my ex-boyfriend now."

"Oh." Maleficent paused. To her own surprise, she found she actually believed her, for some reason. Maybe the words were too outrageous to be a lie.

"And then everything was so messy so I figured I'd have a drink," she hiccuped again, "but all I had home was vodka." She gave Maleficent a serious look, swaying a little. "My friend says I get weird when I'm drunk, you know. But I'm a nice person. Really."

"I'm sure you are," Maleficent replied, smiling despite herself.

"And my boy– my _ex_ -boyfriend will be fine and it was in sefde– selfie– sed– it was _legal_ , kinda, so I'll be fine too." Her expression darkened. "At least when I've cleaned up the blood on the carpets."

A few minutes passed in silence as Aurora sat deep in thought, twirling a lock of her messy blonde hair between her fingers.

"Wait," Aurora suddenly blurted out, snapping her head up to give Maleficent a curious look, "why are you here?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "My idiot sisters thought it was a good idea to blame me for the drugs in the basement," she explained, rolling her eyes. " _Again_."

"They sound awful," Aurora scowled.

"At least I didn't stab them, _beastie_ ," Maleficent shrugged with a smirk.

"Well, I don't _usually_ stab people," Aurora argued, trying to hide her own growing smile. "Just my boyfriend. Once."

"Good to know," Maleficent drawled. "I wouldn't want to be sitting in the same cell as some kind of dangerous criminal."

"Actually, people think I'm very sweet." She giggled when Maleficent only raised an eyebrow. "When I'm not stabbing people. Or am drunk."

"I can see why," Maleficent hummed.

Aurora preened at the praise, giggling again. After a few moment, she sighed. "It'll take hours before we get out of here." Her eyes roamed the room, eventually stopping on Maleficent. "So... do you wanna make out or something?"

"What?" Maleficent stared at the girl, wondering just how her brain actually worked.

"I'm bored and drunk – just a little, though – and you're really pretty and nice," Aurora argued, fiddling with her fingers. "And there's not like there's anything else to do." She flashed a hopeful smile towards Maleficent.

After an embarrassingly short moment of consideration, Maleficent acquiesced. Aurora squealed happily, jumped up from her bench and sat down next to Maleficent. As she cupped Aurora's cheek, running her tongue lazily over her lips and smiling at the feeling, Maleficent decided that she might just go a little easier on her good-for-nothing sisters for once.


	3. Insatiable Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora wants to taste Maleficent. Who is she to say no?
> 
> Explicit smut. First time oral sex. Kind of fluffy 'cause I can't not write fluff.

_"Curious little beastie."_

When Maleficent had first uttered those words, _this_ had not been what she had meant. Aurora hadn't been much more than a child, driven by her innate hunger for knowledge and exploration, wanting to know what lay beyond that intimidating wall of thorns.

Now, her curiosity was still as strong as ever but her hunger was not nearly as childish as before. Although the Moors itself hadn't lost its appeal, as time passed Aurora's lust for exploration had switched focus from foggy wetlands and muddy swamps to the body of her beloved fairy instead.

It had started innocently enough with wide-eyed looks at her wings and ears, soft touches against feathers and even the occasional thumb stroking her sharp cheekbones. Eventually, their time together grew more intimate and Aurora began exploring Maleficent's dark lips, her neck, her shoulders and any other patch of skin she could place her lips on. Even when Aurora finally let her fingers make their way down to the wet, burning folds between Maleficent's thighs, the fairy didn't quite see the extent of Aurora's hunger: they way her eyes never quite lost that searching, almost calculating look even when she was driving her lover to the brink of insanity.

So Maleficent supposed it shouldn't have come as a surprise when Aurora asked to try something new one night. In any case, her response was a given; when could she ever deny her beastie anything?

"I want to taste you," Aurora had hummed, hovering over Maleficent with that intoxicating glint in her eyes.

Maleficent had frowned, not understanding the request at first. "We kiss all the time, Beastie. What more is there to–" She had blinked, her cheeks heating up rapidly as images of long, blonde tresses between her legs had appeared in her mind. "Oh." Her lips had suddenly become very dry, her wings twitching in anticipation. "You would like that?" Aurora had only nodded enthusiastically and Maleficent had agreed, feeling part surprised and part silly that she actually still had thought of Aurora as innocent.

And now she lay in bed, the view much like the images in her mind, yet completely different. Aurora was eagerly lapping at her wet folds as if it was her only source of nourishment, letting out little hums and noises of pleasure that tickled Maleficent's overheated skin. Her slim yet surprisingly strong arms held Maleficent's hips firmly down on the bed, despite the fairy's helpless thrusts and jerks. The feeling of Aurora's tongue against her sex was just as maddening as it was wonderful, constantly shooting jolts of pleasure through her body. It was so different from what they usually did, so raw and dirty, but still–

Maleficent gasped loudly as Aurora's tongue finally flicked over her clit, her tortured body arching into the touch. She wasn't sure how long Aurora had been tasting her – not to mention the long evening before her suggestion – but her body was _screaming_ for release by now. 

Aurora, however, didn't seem to be in any hurry. Pausing for a moment and glancing up, the little beast had the nerve to _grin_ even as her face was glittering from Maleficent's juices. "So that's where it was hiding," she hummed, flicking her tongue over Maleficent's swollen clit again and giggling at the reaction she got in return.

"Aurora," Maleficent croaked, doing her best to glare at her lover. Considering the lack of reaction, it couldn't have been very effective.

Aurora just giggled and placed a kiss on Maleficent's quivering thigh. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking anything but sorry, "I just love how you taste." She bent back down but stopped only an inch from Maleficent's wetness, looking up at Maleficent through hooded eyes. "And I love how you react." She licked her lips, eyes flitting over the naked body beneath her, hungrily taking in the smooth skin. "I want to find every place that makes you squirm in pleasure, every way to make you moan in delight and every way I can turn you into a needy, panting _mess_." Her face lit up with a mischievous grin. "Much like how you are now."

"Sate your curiosity some other time, Beastie," Maleficent groaned and fell back against the pillow, tangling her hand in Aurora's locks and tugging gently, trying to get her to continue. "Right now, I need you to sate _me_."

Aurora flashed her a bright smile and then turned her attention back to Maleficent's soaked folds, humming in pleasure as she continued her licking.

Maleficent sighed happily, reveling in the delicious waves of heat that filled her body. No matter what it was directed at, she couldn't help but love her beastie's never ending urge to explore. _Especially_ when it brought her nights like these.


	4. To Touch the Clouds Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Maleficent had hit the ground as well after Stefan pushed them off the tower at the end of the movie?
> 
> Massive angst, blood, (implied) major character death. Beware.

"Godmother," Aurora whispered, tears flowing freely down her face. It wasn't supposed to be like this. There was blood everywhere, seeping into Aurora's dress as she knelt beside the fairy. "Please wake up."

Maleficent's eyes opened slowly, bleary and tired. "Hello, Beastie," she mumbled, her attempted smile turning into a pained grimace.

"You made it," Aurora said softly. She reached up and cupped Maleficent's cheek, running her thumb over the sharp cheekbone. "You'll be fine," she continued, _pleaded_.

"I was fine the moment you woke up," Maleficent murmured, struggling to keep her eyes open, "but I don't think I will be able to stay with you." Her wings twitched and she gasped from the pain, wincing visibly.

"No," Aurora pleaded, shaking her head in denial, "we'll find a healer, or– or take you back to the Moors, or..." Her voice broke and the words turned into heart wrenching sobs.

A lone tear made its way down the side of Maleficent's pale and bruised face. "I'm afraid I don't I have that much time left."

"I'm sorry," Aurora cried between sobs, "I'm so sorry."

Gritting her teeth from the effort, Maleficent reached up and grasped Aurora's hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Beastie," she murmured. "You gave me back my wings. You let me _fly_ ; you let me feel the air under my wings one last time." She smiled, faint and weak but still brighter than anything Aurora had ever seen. "All I wanted was to see you safe and happy, and to take to the skies once again. I wanted no more."

"But I wanted more," Aurora breathed, eyes flitting over Maleficent's face. "I wanted to see the world, to see the Moors; I wanted _you_."

Maleficent let out a weak chuckle, although with none of the mirth it usually had. "You can still do some of that, even without me."

"I don't want to," Aurora whispered, leaning forward and kissed Maleficent's forehead. "I love you, Maleficent." Looking down on Maleficent's pale face, she swallowed hard. Then she whispered again, this time even quieter, "I love you," and leaned down, placing a soft, lingering kiss on Maleficent's lips. When she finally pulled back, Maleficent's eyes was drooping but her smile was beatific.

"I love you too, Aurora," she whispered, squeezing Aurora's hand with her own, before it lost its strength and slowly slipped, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

As Maleficent's eyes fluttered close, Aurora's sorrowful cries filled the night.


	5. All Those Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught by a rainstorm, Maleficent enters a coffee shop by chance. The barista, however, is a woman Maleficent hasn't seen for centuries, who by every stretch of the imagination should be dead. Yet somehow, she isn't.
> 
> Coffee shop AU mixed with reincarnation AU and modern AU. Based in part on a prompt by Limn the Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full prompt is found here: <http://limn-the-night.tumblr.com/post/100720868677/okay-but-what-about-a-modern-malora-story-that>
> 
> "Okay, but what about a modern Malora story that has immortal fairy!Maleficent (of Sleeping Beauty or the Moors canon) pretending to be a human in the modern world?"
> 
> I might continue this in a full fic if people want me to. Please let me know what you think :)

Shooting a glance at the cloudy sky, Maleficent cursed to herself when she felt a droplet hit her cheek. She'd hoped that for once, the weather report would be wrong, but apparently not this morning. Picking up her pace, she soon realized that she wouldn't make it to work without getting completely soaked. The rain was beginning to turn into a complete downpour, making it impossible to see more than a few feet ahead. Muttering a few more curses, Maleficent stepped inside the first coffee shop she could find.

After a quick call to work, telling them she would be late, she looked out the window. The rain showed no sign of stopping – if anything, it was growing worse. Sighing, she figured she could at least try to make the best of her involuntary coffee stop and stepped over to the counter.

"I'll take a–" she began, faltering when she met the barista's gaze. The woman behind the counter was young, with long, blonde locks up in a messy ponytail. Her eyes were sparkling and friendly and completely captivating. What was odd though, was how incredibly _familiar_ she looked.

The barista tilted her head, giving Maleficent an encouraging smile.

"Oh," Maleficent said, interrupting her quiet musings and clearing her throat awkwardly. "Why don't you surprise me?" she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. When the woman tried to object, Maleficent waved it off. "It's just been a long morning. I'm sure whatever you choose will be perfectly fine."

After paying, Maleficent made her way to one of the more isolated tables, incidentally one where she had a perfect view of the barista. Sipping her coffee, she couldn't get rid of the eerie feeling that she knew her. She was so incredibly familiar: her voice, her hair, her eyes, her smile, but at the same time, something was very wrong, too. The woman seemed out of place in some way. It was as if there was this strange _glow_ to her that didn't fit with the rest of the gray, dull world.

Suddenly, the barista turned her head towards Maleficent and their eyes met. Something in that look they shared shook Maleficent to the core, leaving her breathless and shaky, her mouth going dry in an instant. She snapped her head down and stared at the cup in front of her, trying to make sense of her thoughts. She _knew_ that woman, _somehow_.

Something clicked inside her and she gasped loudly, eyes widening as if she'd just woken from a nightmare. She knew who it was, yet it _couldn't_ be. Her hands clenched instinctively, crushing the paper cup in her hands and spilling the coffee inside all over the table.

"Shit," she hissed and jumped back, avoiding most of the spilled coffee. At least it wasn't scalding hot.

Before she knew it, the barista had hurried over to her with a few towels. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine," Maleficent forced out, unable to meet the young woman's eyes. "I'm just..."

"Bad morning, huh?" The barista let out a sympathetic chuckle. "Don't worry, happens to the best of us."

"I suppose it does," Maleficent mumbled. Pulling out the chair next to her, she sat down. "Thank you," she managed to get out, "for cleaning up this. I'm very sorry." Clenching her hands together to curb the shaking, she gathered her courage and looked up at the young woman.

She just waved it off. "It's really no big deal," she said with a smile that seemed to light up the whole room. Wiping up the last of the errant coffee, she gave Maleficent an odd look. "I'm... don't take this the wrong way, but have we met before?"

Had Maleficent had any moisture in her mouth left, she would surely have choked on it. "What?"

"I'm not trying to hit on you or anything," the barista hurried to explain. "It's just that I've got this weird feeling." She bit her lip and frowned. "It's like I've seen you before, but I can't place you."

"I'm... not sure," Maleficent said, trying to calm her racing heart.

The barista hummed, regarding Maleficent for a few more moments before shaking her head. "Oh well. In any case, I'm Rory," she said, holding out her hand.

Dazed, Maleficent took it, a little surprise that it felt so real. "'Rory'?"

"Everyone calls me that," the woman shrugged. "Apparently 'Aurora' sounds a bit too pretentious."

Maleficent wanted to laugh. This couldn't be happening. Not because it would be highly unlikely, but because _it was impossible_. And yet, somehow, it wasn't. "I'm Mal," she replied.

Aurora's eyes narrowed playfully. "That sounds like a nickname too."

"Indeed."

Aurora huffed, crossing her arms. "You're not going to tell me."

Maleficent wanted to, _badly_ , but she couldn't bear to see the blank look that she knew would follow. At least this way, she could pretend that this woman was who Maleficent thought she was and not just some strange twist of fate that teased her with old memories and new possibilities. "Perhaps some other time."

"Oh? You think we'll meet again?" Aurora quipped with a smirk.

"I'm sure we will."

"I'll look forward to that," she replied, eyes sparkling. Another barista yelled something, waving at Aurora and she nodded to him. "Well, I have to go. It was nice chatting with you." She flashed a smile and walked off, leaving Maleficent with her thoughts.

Maleficent remained at the table for a while longer, thinking about the woman who had been dead for centuries. She thought about friendships and broken promises, about redemption and failures, about the woman she had vowed to protect. She thought about the woman she had never been completely truthful with, and the pain that came because of it, both hers and Maleficent's.

And she thought about the young barista. Perhaps this was a chance to make things right, even after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I'm a horrible tease. Massive foreshadowing at the end and everything. I just can't help myself.


	6. Quiet Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora's thoughts and observations of the strange woman that is Maleficent.
> 
> Modern AU, can be read as Aurora's perspective on the last chapter, All Those Years Ago. A little (somewhat vague) smut.

A fallen goddess; that is what she looks like the first time you see her. High, sharp cheekbones as if chiseled out of marble; lips red as blood, full and inviting; and a gaze far older and more worn than the earth she walks on. She looks unreal and ethereal and you can't pry your eyes away.

She says her name is Maleficent and you wonder why it sounds so familiar. It sounds strange and old, painful and intriguing, yet it feels like a lost, intrinsic part of you – it feels like _home_.

You say your name is Aurora and she doesn't react, her face oddly blank and unresponsive. You don't know why, but the lack of recognition hurts much worse than you thought it would.

Little by little, you see the cracks in her facade, her mortality shining through. The way she walks as if the ground is holding her down, punishing her each step she takes. The way her eyes linger whenever a bird land outside the window, a faint, wistful smile tugging on her lips. The way she looks down on her hands with such sadness, slowly flexing her fingers over and over again. They are all pieces of a puzzle but the more pieces you find, the less sure you are that you want to complete it.

"You remind me of someone," she says with a dead smile when you ask why her eyes always burn brighter whenever her gaze is on you. She looks so broken and the only thing you can think of is to kiss her, to try and soothe her wounds and make her forget the past that pains her so, if only for a moment or two.

You don't, though, and the thought of her lips against yours haunt you for weeks.

The more you see her, the more her perceived godhood fades away. She reminds you more of a ghost: doomed to forever relive her past, unable to change her future. You don't know if it's fate or just her own broken soul and you don't care. All you want is to see the fire that you've seen glinting in her eyes finally flare up, putting color back into her gaze.

You kiss her, eventually. It's nothing more than a soft brushing of lips, but she looks as though it is the end of everything she knows, her eyes bottomless chasms of fear and confusion and sadness and hope. "Why?" she asks and despite the utter simplicity of the question, you find that you can't put your feelings into words.

So you kiss her again. It feels like home.

She looks different after that, as if her walls has collapsed around her and she still hasn't quite realized it. Her eyes are confused and unguarded and so vibrantly alive when she looks at you, and all you want to do is lose yourself in them forever.

It's when you utter her name – Maleficent – when you hear the syllables roll off your tongue and truly understand it – _Maleficent_ – that you remember who she was.

It's when she hover above you, a hand moving between your legs, her tongue moving against your own, greedily exploring your mouth, that you remember who she is.

And it's when she holds you afterwards, threading her fingers through your hair and watching you with such painful intensity in her eyes that you remember who _you_ were.

But that is not who you are. You know that, you feel it, and you tell her. She chuckles sadly and shakes her head. "Do you truly think _I_ am the same, even after all these years? We have both changed beyond recognition, Beastie."

Knowing who she is doesn't make her less of a puzzle, though, and you spend your nights trying to unravel her. You taste every part of her, touch every inch of skin and revel in every choked noise she makes as she writhes under your hands.

You don't talk about the past much and neither does she. It's too complicated, too strange and too dark, filled with regrets and mistakes. You want no part of it. You're not even sure you ever had one.

And perhaps the present is enough. It feels enough.

Feeling her warm body move with you, her hands and mouth bringing you to new heights of bliss. Falling asleep with her pressed against your back, her breath hot against your neck and her arm slung over your waist. Seeing her smile a little brighter every day. It all feels enough.

And despite how much you've both changed, to you, Maleficent will always feel like home.


	7. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent's sorrow takes her away from the Moors and to a desert, where the end of her long journey may bring her back the only thing she ever truly cherished.
> 
> Angst with a happy ending. Allusions/mentions of suicidal themes and depression.
> 
> Not a songfic, but partially based on the lyrics for the song _A Horse With No Name_ by America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, okay? I have no idea. I finished watching Carmilla and then _this_ happened. I do love the song, though.

The desert was vast, spreading out in front of her as far as she could see. It was almost comforting in a way how different it was from home. Nothing triggered memories, nothing reminded her of anything. The sun was hot and the ground was dry and the air was full of strange, unfamiliar sounds. Nothing reminded Maleficent of _her_.

After two days, her skin was burning, having turned red from the sun's never ending gaze. It hurt, but she liked it. She felt _alive_. The way her horse shifted underneath her, the way the wind tugged on her wings, the way her skin pulsed with pain; all of it reminded her of where she was going and that somehow, she was still alive. Perhaps it was insanity setting in from the heat, or perhaps it was that frail, irrational glint of hope that finally reared its head.

After three days, she passed an old river bed, dried out for many years. She wondered if that was how the Moors would look eventually, dry and forgotten, a mere shadow of its former self. Perhaps it already did, having lost its Protector. She wasn't sure what would be worst: that her home was dead or that it actually wasn't, that her own existence was so insignificant that the Moors was unchanged despite her leaving.

Maleficent looked over her shoulder to the large, cloth covered bundle that floated in the air behind her. Didn't the Moors change when _she_ died? The color, the brightness, the _life_ , it all withered away after _she_ passed. Was it all in her mind? Could no one else see the light that shone from her Beastie wherever she went? Were they all truly so blind? She didn't know. She wasn't sure if it really mattered anymore.

After five days, she found respite under a few palms, her horse eagerly lapping up water from the nearby spring. She wondered how far she had traveled during her months long journey. Away from the Moors she had gone, through the human kingdom and beyond. Through jungle and over mountain passes, past walled cities and through bustling villages. She had seen more since she had left her rowan tree than she had her entire life, yet none of it had felt like it mattered.

How could it matter when her light was gone? The only one who could make the darkest, most terrible nights seem wonderful and bright. The one who could dance in the rain, muddy and dirty and ridiculous yet still be the most beautiful sight Maleficent would ever see. How was she supposed to continue without that? Without _her_?

After eight days, the heat became too much. Her horse lurched on while she looked out over the landscape ahead of her, tired and bleary-eyed. Somehow, _she_ was there beside her, taking in the view with a gentle smile.

"You're not real," Maleficent muttered bitterly, biting back the tears that stung behind her eyes.

She giggled and shook her head. "No. And I'm not supposed to be."

" _Don't_."

"You know why I'm here, don't you?" Her smile was blank and eyes were black pools of despair. "You remember what I told you."

A shiver tore through Maleficent's body, making her cling to the reins. "I can't. You _know_ I can't." She snapped her head towards the vision but it was already gone. Swallowing hard, she did her best to control her racing heart as her Beastie's words came back to torment her yet again.

_"It's time for me to go." She smiled lovingly up at Maleficent even as her life slowly slipped away. "You have to let me go. It'll be okay."_

_"No." Maleficent said, shaking her head as tears flowed down her face. "No, I can't. I swore I would protect you until the day I die, and that is what I will do. That is_ all _I will do."_

_"You'll find another light in your life." She reached up to cup Maleficent's cheek. "Don't throw your life away because of me. I will always love you, Maleficent."_

_And then she was gone, and Maleficent's broken wails pierced the skies._

After nine days, Maleficent finally slid off her horse, staring in disbelief at the sea of water – not of sand – that had come into view. Her loud, shrill laughter was heard by no one but herself and her horse, as she grappled with the realization that she was _there_ – finally at the end of her journey.

No one had dared to question her when she had left home but she had felt their looks, their _judgments_. They all knew of her pain, but she doubted they knew the extent. The couldn't know how much it killed her every day she woke without her warm, bright Beastie in her arms. To know that she would never see that wide, carefree smile ever again. The gaping maw in her heart killed her a little more, each and every day.

She put down the clothed bundle close to the edge of the water. Carefully, she unwrapped it, soon staring down at her love, the woman whose name she hadn't spoken since she had died. She had been preserved perfectly by Maleficent's magic, as if she was only sleeping. Maleficent wanted to reach out and touch her more than anything, but she know that the skin would be cold and the body lifeless, and her stomach turned at the thought.

She got to her feet, stumbling over to the water on unsteady legs and bent down, cupping and filling her hands with water from the lake before hurrying back and falling down on her knees beside her Beastie. She let the water drip slowly over the face and body, watching with bated breath. Even if the rumored healing properties of the lake were untrue, she finally felt at peace. She had done everything she could and if she failed, she would gladly let her life end out here, alone with her love. This was the one time she would go against her love's wishes, one way or another.

Then, she saw those bright, beautiful eyes flutter open and nothing else mattered anymore.

"Hello, Aurora," she whispered, watching all the colors in the world return as her beloved Beastie smiled once again.


	8. Can't Look Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is a professor and Maleficent is her student and everything would be so much easier if Maleficent wouldn't look at her as if she wanted to ravage her on a daily basis.
> 
> Teacher/Student AU, professor!Aurora and student!Maleficent. Kinda silly, kinda fluffy, no warnings at all.

Aurora waited impatiently for the students to slowly make their way out of the classroom. She wasn't usually this fidgety; if anything, she was known for her patience and friendliness towards her students, no matter who they were. She had even heard "professor Sunshine" being thrown around the corridors about her, although she wasn't sure if her blonde hair played a role there too.

No, this day she was unusually on edge and the reason for it was sitting a few feet away, wearing her ever present expression of lazy amusement coupled with those burning, smoldering green eyes of hers. Whenever those eyes lingered on Aurora– and they did that quite a lot – she would become flustered and warm and forget what she was doing. It was incredibly annoying and disruptive and Aurora had to put a stop to it right now.

"Amalia–"

"I prefer Maleficent, Professor." When Aurora scowled at her, she continued, her eyebrow rising. "I believe you use Mr. Summers' preferred name _and_ pronouns, despite the fact that he hasn't legally changed it yet."

Aurora huffed. "Of course I do. Anything else would be very–"

"Rude," Maleficent filled in, her lips quirking up.

"Fine," Aurora muttered, already frustrated at the way Male– her _student_ had managed to take control of the conversation yet again. "Well then, Maleficent," she said, hating how much she loved the way it rolled off her tongue, "you're here because you have a tendency to be disruptive during class."

If anything, Maleficent's smile widened. "Oh?"

Aurora frowned. Of course, Maleficent was as unfazed as ever, but this time Aurora wouldn't accept it. Aurora was the professor, Maleficent was the student. Aurora was the one in control. With that firmly in mind, Aurora rose from her chair and stepped over to stand in front of Maleficent's desk. "We both know what I meant. You keep... _staring_ at me. It is very inappropriate."

"Is it now," Maleficent drawled. "And here I thought keeping my attention focused on the professor was a good thing."

"Well, it's..." She grasped for words but couldn't quite put them together before Maleficent spoke up again.

"Or are you telling me that my eyes are distracting you, Professor?"

Aurora gritted her teeth, already feeling as if she was fighting a losing battle. "You shouldn't be staring at me like _that_." 

With movement that somehow looked both lazy and elegant at the same time, Maleficent rose to her feet and sauntered around her desk, stopping only one or two feet away from Aurora. "And how would 'like that' be? I haven't done anything untoward."

Swallowing, Aurora cursed the fact that she hadn't worn heels this day. Maleficent was tall and graceful and Aurora had made it a point to avoid being anywhere near her when the student wasn't sitting down. Feeling Maleficent's hot, piercing gaze on her skin was bad enough, being close enough that she had to tilt her head back to meet it was even worse. "You know full well what I mean, Maleficent," she said, a faint quaver to her voice that she couldn't seem to get rid of.

Maleficent's smirk grew, her teeth showing. "Perhaps I do." She took a step forward, leaving only a sliver of air between their bodies, causing Aurora's heart to pound in her chest. "I love the way you say my name," she murmured, her darkening eyes steadily meeting Aurora's.

Aurora's breath hitched when Maleficent stepped closer but she couldn't make herself back away. She swallowed again, all her carefully thought out plans on how to deal with her student long gone. This was why she had avoided Maleficent like the plague ever since she had first seen her; she knew the tall, imposing student would mean nothing but trouble. Delicious, tempting, exciting trouble.

"Still, it's not like you to be this direct," Maleficent noted, tilting her head slightly to the side as she regarded Aurora with a raised eyebrow and an amused look. "Were you hoping to provoke me into doing something a bit more _rash_? Something you could actually punish me for?"

Her cheeks heating up, Aurora turned her head away in embarrassment. It had been one of her plans, among many. She couldn't punish Maleficent for simply looking, no matter how smoldering those damn eyes were, but if she were to do anything more...

"You were actually scheming to get to _punish_ me," Maleficent said with a chuckle. The way she said "punish" nearly made Aurora whimper out loud. Reaching up to rest two fingers along Aurora's jawline, Maleficent guided Aurora's chin back to face her. It was infuriatingly gentle. "I won't do that. Although I've made it quite clear what I want, I will not push you to get it."

Aurora frowned up at Maleficent, fiddling with the fabric of her shirt to stop herself from reaching out and touching her student. "Why?" she asked. _I'd probably be yours if you did,_ was left unsaid.

"Because," Maleficent hummed, leaning in close enough that Aurora could feel her breath on her face, "I believe the best things come to those who wait." A moment passed, Aurora's body tense as a bowstring, only held together by the puffs of air blowing against her lips, before Maleficent pulled back with a smirk. "And I _am_ waiting, Professor." With that, she turned on her heel and sauntered out of the classroom, Aurora's glazed over eyes following her until she was out of sight.

Finally able to breathe normally again, Aurora slumped against the desk. The talk had been a complete, utter, unmitigated disaster and yet she felt lighter than a feather, warmth humming in her body, just under her skin. She would have to sort out all the complicated feelings she had – and the consequences of whatever she would do about them – later. Right now, all she wanted was to go home and relieve the maddening need that was burning between her legs, all because of _Maleficent_.


	9. Dark Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent and Aurora are both incredibly stubborn but this time Aurora has the upper hand. Mostly because Maleficent is tied to the bed.
> 
> Warnings for bondage, orgasm denial/delay and smut. A little more devious or darker Aurora than usual. No plot as far as the eye can see. Rated E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this on an evening listening to Rihanna's S&M on repeat. (There's no S or M in this fic though.)

Aurora sauntered back into their bedroom with a smirk and a spring in her step as she thought of what awaited her there. The room was dimly lit but the tall, naked woman on the large bed was easy to see. She giggled, raking her eyes over Maleficent's sweat drenched body as it lay splayed out on the sheets, each arm and leg bound to one of the bed's corners.

"Damn it, 'Rora," Maleficent hissed when Aurora stopped next to the bed. Her head was thrown back, her mouth hanging open and chest heaving. She was a glorious sight to behold.

"Tired already?" Aurora asked innocently, trailing her hand over Maleficent's thigh. "I thought," she nimbly climbed on top of Maleficent, straddling her waist, "that you said that you could 'handle anything I could come up with'." Her smile was dripping with smugness as she leaned down, stopping only a few inches away from Maleficent's lips.

Maleficent surged up to kiss her, but Aurora chuckled and pulled back, causing a frustrated whine to escape through Maleficent's dry lips as she fell down on the pillow again. " _Aurora_ , please!" Her body was a tense, burning coil of lust, just as it had been for the past hours.

"You know that's not enough, Maleficent." Her smirk was wide and smug, loving the desperation in her lover's eyes. She ran her fingers through her hair while slowly grinding down on Maleficent's hips, causing another choked whine to slip out of her. "I'll have my way with you until you _give up_ ," Aurora murmured and scooted down Maleficent's body to get better access.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Maleficent did her best not to writhe under Aurora's touch, but after hours of teasing, it was practically impossible. Aurora had pushed her to the edge and back over and over and _over_ again during the night, always with a kiss and a beaming smile, and after all that, Maleficent wasn't even sure she _wanted_ it to end anymore.

Aurora ran her fingers down over Maleficent's quivering body, over her chest and stomach and down to cup her sex. "You're so wet," she hummed, pushing a finger inside her lover without warning.

Maleficent nearly flew off the bed with an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp, stars flaring behind her eyelids.

"And so sensitive," Aurora giggled, slowly pulling the finger out only to push it in all the way again.

" _Fuck!_ " Maleficent sobbed, arching her body into Aurora's touch. She could barely form coherent thoughts anymore; she _needed_ that damn finger inside her so incredibly badly.

With an evil little chuckle, Aurora pulled out completely, thoroughly enjoying Maleficent's pained, needy noises and the way her tense body was practically vibrating underneath her. Aurora sat back up and pulled off her shirt, her bra following without pause. Looking down again, she couldn't help the giggle when she saw wide, dark eyes, currently roaming all over her upper body. Maleficent looked so aroused that Aurora would probably have been climaxing already if Maleficent hadn't been bound.

Aurora leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of Maleficent's head, their breasts almost touching. "You can have all of this right now, you know," she hummed and brushed her tongue over Maleficent's lips. "You can have everything you want, just as long as you tell me what I want to hear."

Maleficent swallowed hard, licking her chapped lips that was burning even from Aurora's feather-like touch. What little ego or pride she had been able to hold on to before was gone, whisked away by Aurora's sheer closeness. She needed to come, badly, but she needed _Aurora_ even more. Swallowing again, she stared back into Aurora's bright eyes and nodded shakily. "Okay."

Aurora's face lit up like the sun, not because she had won but because she would finally get to make her stubborn lover feel so incredibly good. Few things were as satisfying as watching Maleficent moaning and trembling under her touch, or the dazed, sated look in her eyes afterwards. "Say it," she said, biting her lip to try to quell her wide smile.

"You win," Maleficent panted, "I give up." She managed a faint smile. "You've finally bested me, Beastie."

Aurora nearly squealed, bending down and capturing Maleficent's lips in a hot, eager kiss. Maleficent responded immediately, moaning into the kiss and straining against her bondage, groaning when she still wasn't able to hold her lover.

When they parted for air, Aurora wasted no time scooting down even further, kneeling between Maleficent parted legs. She gave the dripping wet flesh a long, slow lick and Maleficent nearly flew off the bed again, more than overwhelmed by the hot sensation. Then one finger entered her and Aurora's lips captured her clit and hot pleasure flooded her system, her whole body turning into a perfect arch as her mouth flew open in a silent scream.

Aurora licked and stroked her through as many orgasm as it took for Maleficent's body to finally calm down and drop down on the bed, Maleficent breath quick and heavy. Reluctantly, she pulled her finger out of Maleficent velvety warmth and sat back on her haunches with a satisfied smile, taking in the view of one thoroughly debauched, asleep Maleficent.

Soft snores told her that the older woman had already fallen asleep, despite still being tied to the bed. Quickly, while doing her best not to rouse Maleficent from her sleep, Aurora removed the cuffs and then wiggled out of her last clothes before cuddling up to Maleficent and pulling the duvet up over them. Resting her head on Maleficent's naked shoulder, she smiled to herself. They should definitely do this again. Soon.


	10. Starting the New Year with a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet and smutty little scene in the final moments of the year. No warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some reverse psychology on tumblr, specifically [(And don’t try to imagine that they would try to start off the new year with a bang)"](http://malora-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/106752679783/dont-try-to-imagine-a-new-years-eve-party-at-the).
> 
> I'm sorry if this is rushed, but I wanted to get it done quickly for the new year. I hope there aren't too many typos.
> 
> Happy new year, beasties!

There were only minutes left of the year and Aurora and Maleficent stood by the window, waiting for the fireworks to ring in the new year.

"Are you holding out okay, Beastie?" Maleficent mumbled into Aurora's hair. She was standing behind Aurora, one arm wrapped around Aurora's waist while the other hand was between Aurora's legs, stroking her at a steady pace.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aurora responded breathlessly, licking her lips with a smile. "Don't slow down."

Maleficent chuckled. "Just remember: you don't come until the new year begins."

"Yes, Ma'am," Aurora giggled, wriggling her body further into Maleficent's embrace. Her girlfriend's talented fingers had kept her on the edge for quite a while and now she was so close her body practically hummed with energy. Only a little longer...

"Good," Maleficent tilted her head to the side and trailed kisses down Aurora's neck, nibbling here and there at the skin. "Ten seconds now."

Aurora sucked her lower lip in between her teeth and gripped the window sill firmly, the heat between her legs flaring up in anticipation. "'Kay."

Maleficent increased her pace, shoving down Aurora's panties and rubbing tight circles around her clit.

"Five." 

Aurora's thighs flexed and she arched into Maleficent's touch, a wanton moan slipping out through her lips.

"Not yet, Beastie," Maleficent muttered, amusement clear in her voice. Aurora could imagine the playful glint in her eyes and the taunting eyebrow.

"Three."

Fireworks were already being fired into the sky, lighting up the clouds with bright, colorful explosions, but Aurora was too focused on Maleficent's touch to really notice.

"Two."

Aurora's legs almost faltered as Maleficent brushed her thumb directly over her clit, but the strong arm around her waist kept her standing, her back pressed tightly to Maleficent's front.

"One."

Her fingers whitened around the window sill and she threw her head back against Maleficent's shoulder, her mouth falling open.

"Happy new year, Aurora," Maleficent whispered in her ear, grinding down on Aurora's clit and kissing her temple.

Aurora let out a breathy moan as she let let the climax wash over her, filling her body with delicious, wonderful warmth. She tensed and writhed but Maleficent held her firmly, kissing her neck and stroking her all the way through. Her eyes screwed shut, she didn't see any of the fireworks outside, but the ones exploding behind her eyelids were just as beautiful.

Eventually, Aurora pried her eyes open, meeting her and Maleficent's dim reflections with a sated smile as the fireworks continued to fill their view. She turned around in Maleficent's embrace, looping her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Happy new year, Maleficent," she said, standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to Maleficent's in a soft kiss, the smile never leaving her lips.


	11. Drip Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman is killed in her home and Maleficent is sent to investigate it, but no forensic evidence is found and everyone else in the house has an alibi. When her sister is killed a month later, Maleficent starts to wonder.
> 
> Warning for (somewhat) graphic depictions of violence, (mostly implied) physical abuse, (serial) murder and generally a far too upbeat mood for the setting and plot. These characters have got some major issues. Several degrees of fucked up although mostly implied. Don't read this if you have problems with any of that.

The first thing Maleficent notices is the contrast. The mansion is bright and happy on the outside, yet the inside is dimly lit, dusty and mostly in disarray. The father in the house – Stefan – is a quiet, brooding man who looks like he hasn't showered for months yet his daughter looks like sunshine personified. It's strange and it pulls Maleficent in.

The victim is a one of the father's three sisters, stabbed in the back with a kitchen knife, presumably while she was cooking. It's a precise hit, the knife piercing the heart from behind. Seeing how nothing has been stolen, Maleficent rules out the possibility of a random hit. This was planned.

All four of the remaining residents of the house – Stefan, his daughter and the two aunts – say nothing useful during interviews. To make matters worse, they all have alibis. No forensic evidence is found either, leaving the investigators at a dead end.

 

* * *

 

A month later, Maleficent is back at the mansion, doing her best to cull the thrill she feels from this case.

Another one of the aunts has been murdered, strangled in the sofa. The murder weapon – one of Stefan's bootlaces – still hangs loosely around her neck. It's an interesting difference from the last murder, Maleficent thinks. The stabbing was quick, clean and precise. This is slow, difficult and incredibly personal. Still, despite the messy kill, no useful forensic evidence is found.

The remaining aunt is oddly calm when interviewed, waving it off easily. "I'm not like my sisters," she scoffs. "If he comes after me, I'll show him." When asked about who this "him" is, she refuses to answer.

Stefan is anything but calm. "Of course I know! It's _her_! She's come back to kill me!" he shouts. "It's that _devil_ Leah!" He slams his fist down on the table for emphasis, eyes wild.

"He never got over mother's death," Aurora, his daughter, explains with a pained expression. "After she died, he became convinced that she blamed him for her death." She gets an odd look in her eyes. "He has has gotten more and more paranoid ever since. I'm not even sure he knows what's real and what's not anymore."

"How did she die?"

"Fell down a staircase," Aurora says mildly. "Father was heartbroken."

 

* * *

 

The last of Stefan's sisters dies a few weeks later, drowned in the bathtub. She doesn't have any clothes on, having most likely been killed while taking a bath. Just like the strangling, the murder is very personal; Maleficent can practically _feel_ the rage emanating from the scene. It's thrilling, hunting a killer that is both extremely methodical and filled with such strong, hot emotions.

Both Stefan and Aurora have alibis and no forensic evidence is found, but by now Maleficent isn't expecting anything less.

She can practically see the pieces falling into place, moved and carefully positioned by the murderer's skilled fingers. She knows who it is – who it _has_ to be – and she knows what will happen, but what then? When only one remains in the house, the game is over and the killer is caught. The murderer has to have one last ace up their sleeve – Maleficent just can't figure out what it could possibly be.

Stefan gnaws on his lip through the whole interview, shifting his eyes to the door every other second. "She won't get me," he says, pointing at the door. "She's trying to intimidate me but it won't work. When she comes for me, I'll be ready."

As soon as Aurora enters the interview room, Maleficent frowns. There are bruises on her cheeks – a few days old at most – and her lower lip has a small cut.

"It's nothing," Aurora mumbles, eyes downcast, when Maleficent asks about it. "Just... nothing."

"Did your father do this?"

"No." She shakes her head. Squirming under Maleficent gaze, she finally sighs. "His name is Philip."

Philip turns out to be yet another incoherent mess, scrambling to explain himself. "She gave me all these signals, you know? And– and my friends were there and I didn't _mean_ to hit her." Quite conveniently, he also mentions that neither Aurora's aunts nor Stefan approved of his and Aurora's friendship.

When Maleficent asks Stefan about it, that much is abundantly clear. "He's a worthless worm. Should have been thrown away as a child. Even my _sisters_ knew that." He lets out a bark of laughter. "Aurora got what she deserved, playing around with that idiot."

Maleficent can't help but smile, finally seeing how the last piece fits. It's brilliant.

 

* * *

 

Stefan is killed a week later in a particularly gruesome fashion. Both his legs have been broken – perhaps to keep him from running away – and his arms are fractured, probably when he tried to shield himself from the attack. The cause of death is blunt force trauma, having taken several heavy hits to the head. The murder weapon is, ironically enough, the baseball bat Stefan kept in his room to protect himself with. His body is barely recognizable, having been beaten many times after his death. To say that this particular killing was personal would be a gross understatement.

Hair and fingerprints from Philip is found on the scene and he is quickly arrested. The case is neatly tied up, the explanation being a disturbed young man frustrated by the family of his crush stopping his advances. The neighborhood mourns for the poor girl who got her family destroyed.

After the trial is over and the hysteria has passed, Maleficent comes to visit Aurora who's still living in the large mansion.

"I admire you, you know," Maleficent says, sipping on her coffee. "I didn't join the force to stop crime. I joined for the game, the _rush_. I wanted to find the perfect crime." She looks up with a hint of a smirk on her lips. "This was beautifully done, from start to finish."

Aurora beams at the praise but then quickly schools her features, giving Maleficent a suspicious look. "Is that why you're here? To finish this?"

"No." She stirs her coffee slowly. "You intrigue me. Not many people do."

"And it's not just my... _actions_ , that have been intriguing?" Aurora asks, biting her lip.

"You have a beautiful mind, Aurora." Maleficent's smirk widens and she chuckles darkly. "Even though you're a little beastie."

Aurora's smile lights up the whole room.


	12. Talk Eloquently to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a particularly dull party, Aurora is approached by an eye-catching woman.
> 
> Modern AU. Silliness, fluff and a hint of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Finally got my shit together and wrote something. Not something on my backlog, but at least something. I hope you'll enjoy this silly little banter fic.

"Well, well. What a glittering assemblage."

Aurora did her best not to jump out of her skin, looking up from her phone to find a tall, statuesque woman suddenly standing next to her, eyeing the rest of the party with a mixture of mild disgust and disinterest. She had piercing green eyes and high, sharp cheek bones and Aurora found herself staring up at her a little longer than could be considered decent.

"I guess," she finally replied with a small shrug, "I've been to better parties." Leaning back against the wall she shot the stranger a conspiratorial look. "But don't tell anyone I said so. I'm Aurora, by the way." Flashing the woman a friendly smile, she held out her hand.

"Maleficent," came the reply. "And don't ask for my given name – it is so dull I keep having to carry around a shot of adrenaline for anyone who hears it." The flatness of her voice was only belied by a glint of humor in her eyes and a faint smirk tugging on her lips, widening slightly at Aurora's responding giggle. "Unless you already need it, of course. You look awfully bored for someone being at a party, even one as drab as this," she prompted, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm waiting for someone, actually," Aurora glanced down at her phone – still no messages from Philip, "but I don't think he'll show up. He gets lost easily."

"Oh." Maleficent's face was a perfect mask of indifference. "Boyfriend?"

At that, Aurora had to laugh. "No, definitely not. I mean, he's nice and all..." Biting her lip, she looked up at Maleficent through her lashes, feeling more confident than usual. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was that she had been approached, maybe the way Maleficent had posed the question. "I'm not into boys anyway."

"Oh." Somehow, despite Maleficent's expression staying the same, the word sounded entirely different.

"What about you?" Aurora pressed on.

"I came here with a friend," Maleficent airily mentioned and looked out over the crowd. "But apparently he found it more rewarding to talk to some ornithologist than keeping me company during this little get-together." At Aurora's confused look, she continued flatly, "He likes birds."

"So... is he your boyfriend?"

The look Maleficent gave her could only be described as "stony". "Do _I_ look like a bird?"

"I'm sure you would look very pretty with wings," Aurora countered with a giggle.

"I'm sure," Maleficent hummed, warm eyes boring into Aurora's until Aurora had to look away, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Aurora's phone suddenly buzzed, the screen flashing with an apologetic message from Philip. She sighed and put the phone back in her purse. It wasn't particularly surprising, but a letdown nonetheless.

"Bad news?"

"He got lost. Again." She huffed. "He's not showing up."

"What a pity." Maleficent didn't sound the least bit remorseful. "I do hope it didn't completely ruin your plans for the evening." The way she leaned just a little closer, her eyes darker and – did Aurora just imagine it? – her smile growing just a tiny bit hungrier, it all spoke rather clearly of what _her_ plans for the evening was.

Trying and failing to contain her blush, Aurora tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "I didn't have any plans, really. We were just supposed to hang out, maybe meet some of his friends." She paused, her eyes flitting unwillingly down to Maleficent's full, blood red lips and then up to her eyes again. "What about you?"

"Oh," Maleficent chuckled, her voice a little huskier than before, "I'm not sure you would like to hear of my plans. They can be a little..." she wet her lips slowly, as if preparing for a mouth-watering meal, "... _raunchy_ , at times. I wouldn't want to upset you."

"You'd be surprised at what it takes to upset me," Aurora murmured, scooting closer to Maleficent with a wide grin, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Perhaps the night wouldn't turn out so uninteresting after all.

"Is that so." With a soft hum, Maleficent stepped close, trapping Aurora between the wall and her own taller body. "Why don't I tell you of my hopes for the evening then?"

Aurora could only nod, eyes wide and mouth dry as Maleficent leaned closer and closer. Just when Aurora thought their lips would meet, Maleficent tilted her head to the side, her breath hot against Aurora's ear.

"First, I would take you somewhere private. Can't have all the rabble looking, now can we?" Maleficent reached up to rest a gentle hand on Aurora's hip, practically burning the skin underneath. "When we're alone, I would pull that pretty dress of yours up enough to reach inside your panties," Maleficent murmured in Aurora's ear, "and then I would rub tight little circles around your clit until you were nothing more than a panting, moaning mess, clinging to me, begging for more."

Aurora wasn't sure when she had closed her eyes, but she didn't bother to pry them open. Instead, she just swallowed hard and tried to ignore the burning, pulsating sensation in her lower belly. "That's... pretty forward," she croaked. "I-I'm sure you're supposed to start with kissing and... stuff. You know, foreplay."

Maleficent's chuckle was almost as suggestive as her words. "What do you think we're doing now?" To emphasize her point, she brushed her lips over the sensitive skin behind Aurora's ear.

"Oh." She swallowed again as a shiver ran up and down her spine. "Good point."

"I wouldn't leave you like that, of course," Maleficent continued as she placed a soft kiss lower on Aurora's neck. "I would take you to bed," she kissed the jawline, "strip you naked", the corner of her mouth, "and show you the true meaning of a 'tongue lashing'." With that said, she pressed her lips to Aurora's in a soft kiss that went on for much longer than either of them expected.

When they broke apart, Aurora couldn't help but giggle. "That's unbelievably corny," she grinned, her arms at some point having looped around Maleficent's neck.

"I try," Maleficent smirked in response, looking rather smug. "And I'll have to say, it seems to be working."

"I suppose." Standing on her tiptoes, Aurora whispered into Maleficent's ear, "Now do what you said you would and take me somewhere private."


	13. The Fine Art of Trolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora has strong opinions on shipping and Xena/Gabrielle. Maleficent finds that highly amusing.
> 
> Fluffy (slightly smutty) crack. Maybe a bit OOC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you, not too convincing hate-sending tumblr anon! _Feel my wrath._

Aurora let out a loud disgusted grunt and had to hold herself back from throwing her laptop out the window. "Ugh, people!"

"Aurora?" Maleficent padded out of the bathroom in her dressing gown, having gotten herself ready for bed.

"Some... stupid _nerd_ is calling this ship a crack ship," Aurora explained, gesturing and glaring at the screen. "Just because they're two women, it can't be romantic. I mean, they're like Xena and Gabrielle. How can anyone not see that?"

"Xena and Gabrielle were just friends, dear."

A moment passed while Aurora tried to make sense of the statement. "What?" She frowned and shook her head, "No, they were together. Lovers. Soul mates. Everyone knows that. They're lesbian _icons_."

"Icons or not, they were never romantically involved in the series."

"Of course they were!" Aurora sputtered, feeling her cheeks heat up in outrage. "Even Lucy Lawless said that!"

"I'm sure she wanted them to be more than friends," Maleficent replied with badly hidden condescension.

"They kissed three times!"

"Two times."

"No, they–"

"Gabrielle and Autolycus kissed, dear. Xena's soul was merely in his body."

"But in the Rheingold arc–"

"Gabrielle was asleep and Xena had lost her memory." Before Aurora could object again, Maleficent continued, "And in the finale it was merely a way to save Xena's life. Nothing romantic about it, I'm afraid."

"They're soul mates!" Aurora exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Platonic soul mates. It's very sweet." Maleficent paused, her expression growing thoughtful. "Now Ulysses and Xena, they had something. And Gabrielle and Perdicas–"

" _Perdicas?_ " Aurora shrieked. "And Ulysses? I can't– they're– Gah!" She pulled up her laptop and started tapping away on it furiously. "I'll show you exactly how wrong you are," she muttered. "You'll see what I mean when you see these clips. _Perdicas._ " She huffed and shook her head, her face set in a grim expression. "Callisto did everyone a favor by killing that retconned idiot."

With a chuckle, Maleficent crawled up behind Aurora on the bed and pulled her close, resting her chin on Aurora's shoulder. Looping her arms around Aurora's midriff, she tilted her head and kissed Aurora's neck, humming to herself in amusement.

"What are you doing? I'm just–" Aurora turned around and was greeted with a wide grin. "Why–" Suddenly realizing what had happened, her eyes first widened and then grew dangerously narrow. "You _evil troll_!" She practically slammed her laptop closed and shoved it aside, crossing her arms with a scoff. "I can't believe you did that. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Oh, I don't think so," Maleficent hummed as she ran her lips over Aurora's neck and jawline, eliciting tiny shivers from her pouting girlfriend.

When her hands wormed their way up to cup Aurora's breast, Aurora let out a moan that was somehow both wanton and petulant. "You're not being fair."

"And you're absolutely adorable when you get excited about things," Maleficent murmured and flicked a thumb over one of Aurora's rapidly hardening nipples.

"B-but do you _really_ not ship Xena and Gab– Gabrielle..." Aurora's head had lolled back from Maleficent's touches and her speech was slowly becoming less and less coherent. Not that she really cared anymore, though.

"Of course I ship them, my silly little Beastie." Maleficent emphasized the statement with a kiss behind Aurora's ear. "They're more gay than Ellen and Portia."


	14. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora dares Mal to dress a little more casually, but the dare doesn't turn out as she expected.
> 
> Slightly/technically public sex (but no one else is involved except Maleficent and Aurora), vibrators... but mostly just fluffy smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone thought I couldn't/wouldn't write smut with [this](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs50/f/2009/307/5/f/Poring_hat_by_i_hat_you.jpg) as a prompt. She was greatly mistaken.

The city was buzzing with life. Sunny weather, an rise in temperature and the middle of the weekend made almost everyone want to get a taste of the outside.

Aurora, however, wanted nothing more than to come inside, in more than one way. Her skin was tingling and she kept fiddling with her hands, doing her best not to do anything inappropriate.

"Fine. You win," Aurora finally muttered, shoulders slumping.

"Oh?" The smugness of Mal's smile almost made Aurora take it back. _Almost_. "And what are you referring to?"

Aurora stared petulantly at the ground and mumbled something inaudible, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"The h-hat," Aurora said, wincing at the way her breath hitched. "I'm sorry I said you didn't know how to dress casually."

Mal hummed and touched the hat on her head with a faint smirk. It was a rather silly thing: soft and pink and a little fluffy with a cutesy smiling face on it. It certainly wasn't anything she would usually wear, but Aurora's dare had been too good to pass up.

_"I can dress casually when I feel like it," Mal huffed. "I simply like to dress a little more classy."_

_Aurora giggled gleefully. "Please. I could go around with a running vibrator – outside – longer than you could wear that hat."_

_Mal's raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"_

"Can we go home now?" Aurora whined, feeling herself coming closer and closer to the point of no return. She was already more than a little warm, and not because of her clothing.

"But the weather is so beautiful," Mal argued with uncharacteristic – and entirely unconvincing – enthusiasm. "This is no day to sit inside and mope, Beastie." Without further ado, she grabbed Aurora by the hand and led her into a nearby park to a bench that was mostly out of sight.

Aurora couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped her lips when she sat down, not quite ready for the way the vibrator inside her moved and pushed in her new position.

"Better now?" Mal asked, still that same smile on her lips.

"Not really," Aurora muttered, biting her lip and clenching her thighs together. When Mal put her arm around Aurora's shoulder and rested her other hand on Aurora's thigh, she gulped. "W-what are you doing?"

The chuckle that blew against Aurora's ear was dangerously husky. "I'm just doing my best to make my dear girlfriend comfortable."

"No, you're–" The rest of her words escaped her as the hand began moving slowly up and down her thigh. "You can't be serious," she half-croaked, half-giggled, her eyes wide as saucers. "We're in a _park_ , Mal."

"No one cares about a lone couple on a bench, dear," Mal hummed. "Besides, it's what you need, isn't it?" She leaned closer, her nose nestling in Aurora's blond locks. "You may look all sweet and innocent, but we both know you're far from it."

Aurora had to giggle again when images from many late nights flashed across her mind, all of them anything but innocent. Licking her lips, she said, "But that was different, we were alone. This is... in public." Despite her unsure words, the warmth between her legs grew even hotter at the thought of what Mal was alluding to.

"Well, you've always enjoyed trying new things, no?" Mal's hand went even further up, scratching at Aurora's jeans with blunt nails. "You must have known that I would win this, Beastie." She chuckled. "Just as you knew how easily you can come from a vibrator," she murmured, brushing away Aurora's hair from her neck for better access. "And just as you knew how good you are at being quiet when you need to." The last words were nothing but a dark whisper, punctuated by Mal's teeth against the overheated skin on Aurora's neck.

"Mal..." Aurora breathed, brows furrowed. Having an orgasm in public was as insane as it was arousing, if she had to be honest. And she knew she could be quiet and discreet, Mal had tested that particular skill of hers many times over.

"If you don't want to, just say no," Mal told her, her tone growing softer. "You know you don't–"

"No," Aurora cut her off. "I mean, no, I want this. I'm so close." Letting out a shaky breath, she raked her fingers through her hair and wet her lips. "Please make me come," she whispered and closed her eyes, wriggling her hips to get even closer to Mal.

Mal didn't respond but instead gently cupped Aurora's cheek and kissed her deeply. Their tongues move against each other languidly, both women soon completely oblivious to the world around them. 

Aurora's body thrummed in sync with the vibrations between her legs, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. The taste and feeling of Mal in her mouth, the way Mal alternately caressed and scratched at her thigh while her other hand gently tugged on Aurora's hair, all that coupled with the mere thought of actually doing it in public sent Aurora barreling towards release. When Mal pulled away, eyes half-lidded and her grin more wicked than ever, Aurora's mind was almost blank, burning with need.

"I know what you need," Mal mumbled before reaching over and placing her bag in Aurora's lap, effectively shielding her hand from view. "Now come for me," she continued and cupped Aurora roughly through her jeans.

It was only a miracle that Aurora didn't fly off the bench when Mal touched her, her whole body more tense than a bowstring. A few more murmured encouragements in her ear coupled with those touches between her legs she so urgently needed and Aurora came hard. Her mouth flew open, her eyes tightly shut and brows furrowed as heat flooded her system, pulsating out from her core. Her fists clenched and unclenched reflexively and slight tremors shook her body but apart from that, nothing of her orgasm was visible to anyone but her and, to some extent, Mal.

When Aurora's breath finally calmed down and the raging heat was only a gently humming under her skin, she slumped into Mal's embrace.

"You know," she mumbled, snugging closer to Mal with a tired smile, "you should wear that hat more often."


	15. I'm Not Possessive, I Just Glare a Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick, heated moment in a storage room in Aurora's castle.
> 
> Post-movie, canon universe. Light smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Big Punisher from whom I snatched the (inspiration for the) title. Glamour life style, baby.

Aurora let out a gasp as Maleficent pushed her up against the wall in the small storage room, immediately brushing away Aurora's hair and seeking out the soft skin of her neck beneath to cover with hungry kisses.

"I'm _not_ possessive," Maleficent muttered, tugging on Aurora's dress' neckline to get better access to her skin. "I just don't like the way they look at you."

Aurora chuckled and leaned back against the wall with a lazy smile. "And how do they look at me?"

Maleficent actually growled at that, running her teeth across Aurora's neck, careful not to leave any marks. "They're hungry. _Greedy_. It's not proper. You're a queen, not some barmaid."

"But the way you look at me, that's proper?" Aurora asked lightly, reaching up to run her fingers over Maleficent's horns.

"That's–" Maleficent closed her eyes and shivered from Aurora's touch, then swallowed and opened them again, giving Aurora a haughty look. "I don't ogle you like some human adolescent boy."

"No?" Aurora responded with a raised eyebrow. Biting her lip to hide her wicked smile, she began unlacing her dress, slowly revealing more and more of her cleavage.

"That– that is entirely..." Maleficent's voice faded away as she stood silent for a few moments, eyes glued to Aurora's fingers and the skin they helped to lay bare. Then she wet her lips and shook her head in annoyance. "That dress is almost as inappropriate as their looks," she huffed, turning her head away with a sullen expression.

Giggling, Aurora leaned forward, ghosting her lips over Maleficent's jawline, cupping her cheek with one hand. With the other, she reached back behind Maleficent until she find the bases of her wings, grinning to herself at the soft gasp and the surprised flutter of the wings the touch rewarded.

"Honestly, Maleficent," she hummed as she gently rubbed the sensitive areas around Maleficent's wings, "you're even _worse_ than they are."

The scoff she got in return was a bit too breathless to be taken seriously.

"They look at me like they want to see me naked." Aurora reached down to kiss Maleficent's neck, nibbling here and there. " _You_ look like you want to devour me." She punctuated the words with a harder bite, determined to leave a mark. She wasn't disappointed by the groan she got in return or the way Maleficent wantonly arched into her touch. "Some days, you look like you want to rip off my clothes," another bite, "push me down on the throne," she reached up and ran her tongue along the edge of Maleficent's ear, "and take me until I am completely and utterly _yours_ ," she finished in a whisper.

In a flash of long limbs and strong wings, Maleficent pressed her up against the wall again, pinning Aurora's arms above her head with one hand. Maleficent was a glorious sight: her eyes was dark and hungrier than Aurora had seen them in a long time; her neck, shoulders and the top of her chest were covered in darkening love bites; and she was panting, her wings moving shakily in tandem with her heaving chest.

As a final act of gleeful defiance, Aurora craned her neck towards Maleficent as much as she could, her chin held high and a victorious smile on her lips. "You are possessive, Maleficent. You're _greedy_."

With another low growl, Maleficent surged down on her, melding their lips together in a demanding kiss as her free hand continued to unlace Aurora's dress. Their lips and tongues moved messily against each other, Maleficent seeming set on tasting and laying claim to every part of Aurora's mouth she could find and Aurora practically melting under Maleficent's touch.

When Maleficent finally loosened the laces enough to pull Aurora's dress down and lavish attention on Aurora's breasts, Aurora was more than happy to put their little discussion off. For now.


	16. Silence, Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora can't stay silent when Maleficent is doing all these things to her.
> 
> Bondage, D/s, short and smutty. Takes place in the Sleeping Beauty universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [my own Sleeping Beauty manip](http://nyczsq.tumblr.com/post/116342510131/quality-time-in-the-dungeon-shoutout-to).

"I said be _quiet_."

Aurora bit her lip, her eyes screwed shut as she nodded quickly. Her mouth was dry but somehow she managed to squeak out, "Yes, Ma'am."

Maleficent let out a low hum – sounding none to impressed – and ran her nails up Aurora's naked back without further warning. Not ready for the rough sensation, Aurora arched her back, her arms straining against the chains that held them, and let out strangled gasp.

"Frankly, I'm insulted by your inability to stay silent," Maleficent huffed. "Do you wish for my minions to come down to see what all the noise is about?"

"No, Ma'am!" Aurora shook her head vigorously, although to her own embarrassment the thought came with a hint of excitement, at least when she was this far gone with arousal.

Looping one arm around Aurora's midriff and curling her other hand around Aurora's neck, Maleficent pulled them flush together, Aurora's back against Maleficent's chest. "Then I _suggest_ you stay quiet, my pet, or we'll get some unwanted company."

Aurora didn't have time to respond before Maleficent moved her hand up to cup one of her breasts, rolling a stiff nipple between her fingers, emptying Aurora's mind of any remaining coherent thoughts.

"Touch yourself," Maleficent murmured, her breath hot against Aurora's neck.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." It came out as a pleased sigh as Aurora finally got some much needed relief for the first time this night. "Thank you, Ma'am." She ran her fingers slowly through her soaked folds, wanting to enjoy the feeling for as long as possible. Her breath came in such quick puffs now that she could only pray that Maleficent wouldn't berate her for making noise again; her fingers on Aurora's nipples were doing such incredible things, as was her lips on Aurora's neck and shoulder, and Aurora didn't want any of it to end.

When Aurora finally sought out the erect nub between her legs with her fingers, her knees almost collapsed from the sensation and she had to bite down on her lip even harder than before to stop herself from letting out a wanton moan. Soon she was rubbing herself like an animal in heat, only one thought present in her mind.

And then she heard an all too familiar voice in her ear. "Stop." Maleficent sounded perversely gleeful about it.

"Ma'am–" Aurora all but pleaded, her hand frozen between her legs, only due to her instinct to obey.

"You will come when I allow it. I was sure you had learned that by now." She flicked a finger over Aurora's clit, causing a strangled yelp to escape through Aurora's lips and a shiver travel down her spine. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

"N-no," Aurora panted, her shoulders slumping in defeat even as her body heated up with that telltale excitement again. "I will obey, Ma'am."

Maleficent chuckled and untangled herself from Aurora, leaving only a hand resting on Aurora's bare hip, stroking the skin slowly. "Good, because we have a long night ahead of us, my pet."


	17. How to Rescue a Fair Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canon-like AU. Phillip is off to rescue a certain princess but it doesn't turn out too well.
> 
> Crack, tiny hints of smut, Phillip POV. Don't worry, this is strictly Malora as always. Balthazar and Diaval make a cameo as well.

When Prince Phillip came to, he found himself rather unceremoniously dumped in a heap on the stone floor. Looking up, he saw the tree-like beast that had carried him there having a conversation with a young woman.

"I know, but there was really no need to be so rough when you brought him in," the woman spoke. Her hair was bright golden even in the dim light in the castle and her features were soft and sweet. Her grace and beauty told Phillip all he needed to know – that was the princess he was here to rescue.

The strange tree beast replied with garbled grunts and wild arm gestures, but the woman merely seemed slightly troubled.

"Yes, yes, I know, but I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding, and when she–"

Getting up on unsteady legs, Phillip drew his sword that his captors for some reason hadn't bothered to take. "Get away from the princess, tree monster!"

The woman and the tree beast both turned to look at him, looking equally dumbfounded. After a moment, the woman shook her head and gave Phillip a winning smile. "Hello, I'm Aurora. And you are...?"

Phillip straightened, puffing out his chest. "I am Prince Phillip, son of–"

"I see," Aurora cut him off with a wince. "You're here to rescue me, I suppose."

Before Phillip had an opportunity to respond, a pair of imposing doors at the end of the chamber flew open and a tall, statuesque woman with horns atop her head and large wings sprouting out of her back marched in, followed by a man struggling to keep up with her pace. "What is the meaning of this?" the woman barked, making Phillip flinch and tighten his grip around his sword.

The tree beast spoke again and whatever it said, it wasn't making the winged woman any happier.

"I see," she said and narrowed her eyes at Phillip. "Dispose of him." Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked over to a large chair – a throne, they were in a throne room of some sort, Phillip noticed – and sat down with a huff.

"It's just a misunderstanding, Maleficent." Aurora followed the winged woman even as the tree beast turned menacingly towards Phillip. "If you wasn't always talking about your 'pet princess' and how you're the Mistress of All Evil, maybe this wouldn't keep happening," she chided, stopping just next to the throne where Maleficent was sitting.

Looking up with a mischievous smile, Maleficent reached out to lightly run her fingers over Aurora's bare leg. (Her dress barely reached her knees, Phillip noted with rising embarrassment. It was _terribly_ improper.)

"Now where would be the fun in that, Beastie?" Her fingers went higher, as far as Aurora's mid-thigh before going back down again.

Aurora licked her lips and shot a wary look towards the others in the room. "Maleficent..." she warned, her cheeks tinged with pink.

But Maleficent simply smiled, brushing her fingers up against the insides of Aurora's bare thigh until her hand was entirely hidden under Aurora's dress. The noise that escaped Aurora's lips was a mix between a moan and a gasp and it made Phillip scramble forward, stumbling and almost dropping his sword in the process.

"Get your hands of the princess, winged creature!" he exclaimed, pointing his sword at the woman who – to his disappointment – looked none too impressed.

"I believe I told you to dispose of him, Balthazar," Maleficent drawled to the tree beast as she put her hand back down on the armrest.

" _Maleficent_ ," Aurora chided, putting her hands on her hips.

"He trampled my begonias!" Maleficent exclaimed, wings fluttering out in irritation. "It will take _days_ to restore them."

Silence claimed the chamber as Maleficent brooded, avoiding Aurora's accusing stare.

Aurora huffed and crossed her arms. "Well then, in that case I'm _sure_ you'll enjoy sleeping in the guest room tonight."

"Beastie–", Maleficent tried, a slight whine entering her voice.

"Do not 'Beastie' me!" Aurora snapped. (Phillip could have sworn he saw Maleficent flinch.) "You let him go right now or there will be no sex for a _week_."

After only a few moments of meeting Aurora's hard gaze, Maleficent slumped in her throne, folding her wings almost timidly behind her. "As you wish," she muttered.

Immediately, Aurora's entire demeanor changed back to what it had been before, sunny and bouncy, and she sidled up to Maleficent's throne with a beaming smile.

Phillip blinked incredulously at the sight, still not entirely sure what he had witnessed. Perhaps Aurora had some kind of powerful spell over the winged creature? "Well," he began, shifting his grip on his sword as he tried to come up with something more to say, "What happens now?" he finished lamely.

Suddenly the man who had followed Maleficent in before appeared next to him with a winning smile. "This way, please."

"But I–" Phillip tried, waving his sword-free hand uselessly at the two women by the throne.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen, I'm afraid," the man replied, patting Phillip – only somewhat patronizingly – on the hand. "She is in no need of saving." Smoothly enough that Phillip couldn't quite figure out what was happening, the man guided him towards the exit. "Why don't we go find a tavern somewhere and you can tell me all about your princely deeds, yes?"

Phillip nodded absentmindedly – that did sound like a wonderful idea. Tossing a glance over his shoulder, the last he saw of the princess before he exited the room was her straddling Maleficent, looking more intimate than even any married couple he had ever seen. It was _terribly_ improper.

His guide assured him it was a woman-thing. After hearing several increasingly loud moans and gasps echo throughout the castle on their way out, Phillip wasn't entirely sure. Maybe the tree beast had hit him harder in his head than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent ain't taking shit from no one who stomps her flowers, yo.
> 
> ...unless her Beastie tells her to, I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
